Eidel
A failed Jinchuruuki who seeks to rebuild Sunagakure to it's former glory. He is a young man burdened with the weight of a desert on his shoulders. Background Information Born the son of the first Kazekage, Eidel saw firsthand how the village went from a state of growth to a state of prosperity and finally into a state of ruin. His early life was mostly spend training in the arts of warfare, governing, and academy classes; leaving the younger Eidel without any time to form real bonds or getting to know the outside world. Even so he was always positively spirited and ready to work hard. The years went by quite swiftly as he spend his days in moderate luxury, which, in terms of Sunagakure standards, was highly luxurious. Dressed in fine silk and well-fed, he had little to complain about save the strict doctrine of his father which began to get on his nerves as he neared puberty. Even so, Eidel did as told and spent his days grinding endlessly while amassing a vast amount of knowledge, as well as skill as a Shinobi. He was quite adapt in the art of Sand manipulation even without a tailed beast but his abilities paled in comparison to what his father, the Jinchuruuki, could do. But as time went by, Eidel's father got sicker and sicker up to the point where he could no longer contain the hostile Shukaku.Fearing for the village, the passing of hosts was performed about five, or even ten years, ahead of schedule. The rite took place in a dark torchilit chamber where a circle of men stood around two offeing platforms upon which laid Eidel and his father. Both of them fearless as they were well prepared for what was to come but even so... Eidel felt the pain in his heart knowing his father would die. Yet he said not a word, something he'd later come to regret, and the One Tailed beast was transplanted in the 18 year old Eidel. The next day was from there on celebrated as a Sunagakure holiday for it was the first time it had seen rain ever since it was created. And each year, ever since the day that the first Kazekage had died, it would rain on that very same day. This day was fittingly named "The festival of heavenly tears.". After a few months of political neccesities Eidel finally became Kazekage on his nineteenth birthday. During this time he had learned how to not lose control of the seal that bound Shukaku, reasonably well, while becoming somewhat of a prodigy in the art of sand manipulation which he already knew but was brought to a whole new level by the tailed beast he was now a host to; allowing a far greater level of manipulation. During the rare nights of outbreak, when the seal gave way, a special taskforce of iron sand users grouped up to restrain him which was possible due to Shuaku not being at its full strength; as Eidel would fight back against the beasts will until the seal closed again. Everything seemed to be going fine, not great, but fine, as the village maintained its status and stability but that all changed on the dreadful night which marked the end of Sunagakure's shortlived glory. An unknown assasin had managed to sneak into the Kazekage's builing, unseen and unnoticed. The intruder had then found Eidel asleep and quickly un-sealed Shukaku before the young Kazekage woke up and crushed the man in a fist of sand just before he felt all of his strength vanish as Shukaku had been released and tore through the side of the large building on a path to rampage. The city went up in flames as cries filled that night which would never be forgotten. The Iron sand taskforce was brutally eliminated by the creatures overpowering wind elease sandbullets that tore through their combined shields effortlessly. Over 85% of the village population was killed that night before the creature of horror finally took its leave; satisfied as it had taken its revenge for it hated every moment spent caught inside the humans it thought unworthy of life. Eidel's life would've been lost if not for the dying attempts of his mother who gave her life using a rare Kinjutsu she had recently developed to help bring life to puppets before the technique was branded as forbidden. In doing so Eidel was fully brought back, retaining the ability to manipulate sand as he did when he was host of Shukaku... but at the cost of his mother's life. As he took his first breath, waking back up to see the walls of his room missing and his city in flames, he turned to see his mother neeling by his side, saying that she loved him, just before she died. His scream of agony was said to be loud enough to hear through the entirity of Sunagakure as if amplified by the winds. The following day, many people left. The week after that, even more. And in a month there were only a handfull of people left in Sunagakure. Eidel and some of his trusted staff who had suvived the night of onslaught were amongst those who stayed but there were also several Shinobi and civillians who remained for their own reasons; some out of loyalty, some because they had nowhere better to go. And then, just when it seemed like things couldn't get worse... Shukaku returned.... Personality & Behavior (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least a paragraph to describe your character, more however is appreciated. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP. Character's behavior goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, and so on; I.E: Does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, etc.) Appearance (You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your characters and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed.) Abilities (This is used to describe your character's ability in categories such as Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Intelligence, Speed, Summons, Special Skills or Traits etc etc. You can use this to add information that isn't reflected on the databook, on to elaborate upon it.) Mission/Arc items (List anything you find/recieve during missions under this section. Only DM's can award you with these items. The DM is the person who roleplays the npc side in a mission.) Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.) Category:Characters